My memory
by atonement-beloved
Summary: A love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark autumn evening in the middle of November. After an intense day at work. It was time to head home. The darkness had taken place in New York, but still it was beautiful. I had just turned around a streetcorner, and ended up in a street which was very isolated. There were no one to be seen. For a moment I felt exhausted and tired. When it started raining I reget in an instant that I hadn't taken the cab home instead. Traffic noises were replaced with silence, and I could only hear the sound of my black high heels on the ground. I must have been walking like this for a couple of minutes until I saw the light in the darkness, a black BMW stopped by, and I could hear someone asking "do you want a ride home?"

Don't trust anyone a sound inside me said, but I was so tired to think clearly. I couldn't see his face, but only his familiar looking blue eyes. It was something mysterious about this man. Curious, I had to know more about him, In a sudden I was drawn by his dark and determined voice. Before I could stop myself I was inside the car, and there was no turning back. "You shouldn't be walking in the darkness all by yourself", he said after driving through the street. I nodded, didn't know what else to say. The time must have passed by very fast on that day, because, just before I knew it he had stopped outside my house. I somehow wished it could have been longer. We sat there for awhile. He was typing something in his blackberry. Breaking the silence, all I could say was "I don't want to be alone"

He was more than just an ordinary man, more like the center of his universe. A hundred billion man worth more than anyone could dream of, owning a building in fifth avenue. He parked the car in front of the entrance, and all I could do was following him. The business associates had gone home from work, and the receptionist's desk was empty. It was probably midnight already. We went towards the elevator to the 22th floor and ended up in his office. He turned the lights on, and looked outside at the beautiful skyscrapers of New York during midnight. I looked around the office and to my surprise I saw my favourite painting hanging on the wall.

I stepped close to it, and studied it. This man had great taste in art.

"Does it remind you of something?", he said with a dark voice. I didn't notice he was standing right behind me. I felt his hand touching my shoulder, before he went further to my waist. I turned around, and before I couldn't think straight his warm lips touched mine, and on that moment it felt like a scene from an old movie on repeat. He reminded me of someone I met back in time, and when I stared into his ocean, blue eyes. The reflection of memories came back in my mind. I must have been very tired, because it wasn't until now I could see his apperance. The moment our eyes met, my heart started beating fast ,speechless, I couldn't say a single word. "Do you remember me?" He asked and smiled. tears filled my eyes, and in that moment I was in heaven. He brushed my tears away, and hugged me tightly. "I promised to fight for you, to believe in the man you wanted me to become, and if we loved each other so much, eventually we would find our way back". "I have always believed in you, waiting all these years for you to come back to me. Christian, I never stopped loving you. I never left, it wasn't over".


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Then I looked into the intensive blue eyes, which had captured my heart so many years ago when I first met him. A time of my life I never thought I could find a place where real love existed. But I did with someone who understood me in a different way, filled out a blank space in my soul, and gave me a reason to live. A person I became so attached to and never could let go. It all started on an ordinary day when I was still a business student in Colombia University.

"Ana, it's finally weekend. What are we going to do today?", asked kate after we had exited the university buildning. "You can decide, since you have far better ideas than I have", I replied, then put my management textbook in my bag. Kate had been my bestfriend, since the day our fathers introduced us at a CEO party. She looked like a Victoria secret model, tall with beautiful long blonde hair and hazel green eyes. People judged her for the way she looked. But when they got to know her, she could be the kindest. "Since we have bored ourselves with business lectures all week. I think it's time to do something we can gossip about. What about Lexington bar tonight?". A part of me told me that I shouldn't go, but it had been awhile since Kate and I had done something together. I couldn't dissapoint my bestfriend "Pick me up around 8 pm", I said. She grinned at me, and I couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. "Ana, I can't wait. We are going to rock the city tonight", and then she was on her way to her private limousine.

I didn't wait that long, until a black Audi was parking in front of me. It was my father. I opened up the front door, and sat in. He started driving very fast, and it became silent a couple of minutes until he said "Sweetheart, I want you to meet someone special tomorrow". I knew what he was talking about, and looked at him irritated. "How many of your girlfriends do I have to meet?". He looked back frustrated and said, "Ana, do we need to argue about this again?". I was empty for words, and was too tired to start a discussion with my father. If I did now I would end up crying. The only thing I could say was "No", and then looked outside at the New York traffic.

My father, Eric Steele was known for being the weathiest man in New York, CEO for Steele Corporation. We were so different when it came to our perspective of life. Weath and money was the only thing on his mind, and how the power of it could give wonderful things. The thought of it made me really sad, but this was the reality for some people. My father and I didn't get along so well. He never understood me. I didn't know how it was to be loved, and through the years I became more depressed. Growing up without a mother made it even harder, and sometimes I asked my father how she was. But he always became angry when I brought up the topic. It made me believe that my father had never understood the meaning of love, which had always inspired me to find true love one day.

The clock had almost turned 8 pm. Tonight, I decided to wear a red dress and white pearl necklace. I put some lipgloss and mascara on, then had a last look at the mirror until I could hear my butler saying " Miss Kavanagh is waiting for you". I grabbed my Hermes bag and went downstairs. Kate was standing in the hall by a vase of white roses. She ran to me the moment she saw me, and hugged me "Look at you, Ana, you look stunning". I couldn't stop blushing. "Don't be so shy. What do you think about my new white Elie Saab dress?", Kate asked, then started to dance around happily. "It's beautiful like you" I said. "You are always so cute Ana. We are going to have so much fun tonight". She took my hand and followed me outside to her limousine. The driver dropped us in front of the bar, and said "Have fun ladies, and call me when you are finished".

The place was very crowded, but it looked nice and elegant. People were having a great time. Kate and I had to wait for awhile before we could find a place to sit. A bartender approached to us and asked politely "what can I offer you?". "Double martini, thanks". Kate repliedFor two hours we talked about everything from school to the latest gossip. Until I noticed that Kate was starting to look somewhere else and wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Kate what is it?" I asked

"Ana, haven't you noticed something?". She couldn't stop smiling at me.

"Kate, like what?",

"You haven't seen anything? That man has been staring at you all the time"

"Stop kidding with me, Kate. I'm not that beautiful", I said and took a sip of the Martini.

"If you don't believe me, then look for yourself".

The moment I turned around, our eyes met. The blue intensive eyes were staring at me. Suddenly, it felt like the time stood still. The sounds from people around started to fade and it felt like it was just me and him in the entire room. Never say never by the Fray started playing in the background.

I could feel my heart beating faster, turning cold to hot. This feeling was something I had never explored before, and it felt more like a dream than reality. He was tall, had sleek brown hair and blue eyes which made me melt just by looking at him. The way he was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans made him look like a modern James Dean. I had met many men in my life, but this was something on its own. A male perfection, so handsome and drop-dead gorgeous. It was something mysterious about him, which made me curious to know more. I could feel this was the start of something new. A new chapter of my life was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ana, are you listening?", kate asked and pushed me

I turned around and faced Kate. She looked a little bit surprised.

"You were away for a minute. I was wondering if you had been drinking too much of the Martini I gave you".

Kate picked up the iphone from her Louis Vuitton bag, and started typing.

"Ana, we have been here for so long. It's getting dark, and my brother needs help with something. We should go home", said kate. She was on her way out, and all I could think of was if I left now it would most likely be the last time I would see him again, and I couldn't let the opportunity slip away. "Kate, is it possible I can stay longer?", I asked. She looked at me for a second, and then smiled.

Kate knew what I was thinking about " Of course Ana, and don't forget to tell me more about the guy tomorrow. I will call you if you don't". She hugged me and then winked at me.

I could see Kate walking out from the bar. The moment I turned around it felt like the gravity was getting stronger, and I couldn't control the balance. Before I hit the ground, someone had wrapped around me and kept me from falling. "Are you ok? You should sit down", a male voice said. I peeked up and was met by intensive blue eyes. My heart must have skipped a heartbeat. I couldn't believe he was right in front of me and so close. For a moment I forgot where we were, until I saw everyone was staring at my direction, embarrased, trying not to flush right in front of him I looked away. He must have understood what was going on and slipped his hands away from me. I found a chair nearby, and he was sitting next to me. When I was back to my senses I found the words.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would happen".

He looked at me, and took off his black leather jacket. "It's not every day I rescue a girl"

I couldn't stop smiling. He was just gorgeous.

"I should introduce myself, Anastatia Steele". I offered him my hand to shake. He took my hand "Christian Grey. I don't know if I have seen you before. You remind me of someone.".

I got a little bit irritated. I knew exactly who he was talking about. After an argument with my father earlier and this guy reminding me of him topped it all. The Martini which Kate gave to me didn't make it any easier, and before I could control myself, regretful words slipped out

"You have probably seen my dad somewhere. maybe in the newspapers. Some people look very much alike, but the truth is they are very different. If you judge me because of him, I should probably leave you now. Have a nice day Mr. Grey"

A little frustrated and emotional, I raised myself from my seat, grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I felt a hand touching mine.

"I don't judge a book by its cover".

I looked at him, and now I could see the kindness in his eyes, which made me want to give him a chance. This was the best decision I had ever made. Because

when I got to know more about him, it was like we were meant to meet together. I don't know if it was planned or concidence, either way I was very grateful to find a person who understood me like no one else. He was like a lost friend. A person I could open up to. He lived with his mother, and he couldn't remember his father who left him many years ago. It was really difficult at their place. He didn't get along well with his mother, but it didn't matter so much since she was working all day to keep the economy going. Even though we were from two different worlds it felt more like the same world being seen in two different ways. The fact that his childhood was broken like mine.

"Do you have any plans for the future?", I asked him

"Well, actually I'm studying economy. But it has been very tough. Some people don't have a great start in life"

He looked outside the window at the skyscrapers. It had already turned dark.

I felt sorry for him. I understood how hard life could be.

"What do you want to become?", I asked him. He looked at me funnily, like it was some sort of a joke. "I want to be the artist of my life, the master of my universe, create something, a company where my interests come alive, but in reality everything is harder. Sometimes it's hard to predict the future, and life is so short. It feels like my dream is about to slip away".

"But you have come this far. What impress me the most are people who start with nothing, but ends with getting everything"

Then I saw a painting on the wall. A copy of my favourite painting. "Do you see the painting?". He looked at it, and said:

"You mean the painting, La Liberté guidant le peuple by Eugène Delacroix"

I was surprised that he knew about the painting, and when he was speaking French made my heart melt. It couldn't be anything better than this.

"I have a great passion for art, especially French art. What does it mean to you?", he looked at me interested.

"It's special to me, my favourite, because it potrays how women fought during the french revolution. It's very powerful. and an inspiration to me, for being independent and strong"

I paused a little until I said:

"Even though you don't have a great start in life, doesn't mean you can't become what you want. Fight for what you love the most in your life. Dreams may come true", I said and took my bag, and when I was about to go. I heard him say: " are you walking away from my life already, Miss Steele?" He teased. I couldn't stop from smiling. "It depends if you want to have me in your life". "Well, why shouldn't I let you in? You're an interesting person".

He took a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on a piece of paper, and gave it to me.

"If I'm lucky you will call me back", he said and gave it to me.

"Maybe You're the lucky one this time, Mr. Grey". and then I put it in my bag. The moment I walked out the door I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I think I never will.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was getting blurry, and when I could see clearly again. I was somewhere else. Not in a bar, but in an office, I was back to the reality.

"Anastatia, you should sit", Christian said, and I did what I was told. He brought with him two teacups, and poured both of us some tea. "What were you thinking about?", he asked and looked at me. I sipped on the warm tea. It tasted strawberry, just the way I liked it. "I just remembered when we first met at the bar many years ago, how simple things used to be, until the world decided to break it apart". I looked around, and now I could see how beautiful and big his office was. It was simple with a touch of French design.

"But you have accomplished a lot. You own a great company. I always believed that you would make it to the end". He stood up, and started to touch the white roses on his office desk. It wasn't until now I could study his features better. He was not the young man I once met, now he was older and more handsome, but other than that he was the same Christian I remembered.

"I have always wanted you to be part of this. It's been nothing without you here". Suddenly, I remembered something which had happened to us in the past.

The sadness and the guilt I felt made me tear up.I looked at the man I most likely wouldn't see again.

"I have taken so much of your time. You have probably other things to do", I said, and raised myself up, and rushed to the door. But it was locked. I could feel him coming behind me. "You thought I was not going to forgive you. You thought I didn't know anything about your father's masterplan. Ana, I knew it all the time".

I closed my eyes and smelled his scent. He was so close. I turned around, and then he kissed me on my cheek. "Your father wanted you to break up with me, so you could work things out with Jack, mainly because he was from a wealthy family and I wasn't". Then everything made sence. Answers to questions which I had been looking for years were right in front of me. He knew that I had understood. I continued where he had stopped.

"My father knew I was going to meet you at my graduation party. So he set it all up. He told Jack to kiss me in front of you, to make you believe I was cheating on you". I shoke my head in disbelief, tears running down my cheeks. He brushed them away and carried me to his office sofa. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I couldn't describe how much I had missed this. When I had finally calmed myself down he said

"I found the necklace I gave to you for holding on to me in front of my apartment. I thought it was over. But when I understood it was all a set up. I actually came to your house a couple of days after the incident, but it was sold to the new owners. They told me you had moved"

"If you knew it all, why didn't you call me?", I said, looking into his blue eyes trying to find the answers I was looking for. "I waited for you to call me, but you never did". He looked at me surprised.

"Ana, I called you, but you never picked up. It wasn't until then I believed I had lost you forever", he said calmly.

The last bricks of the puzzle had fallen in place, and I knew what had happened.

"Do you remember I bought another phone, which I only used to stay in contact with you so my father wouldn't find out. My father must have found out somehow and replaced the sim card with another one, so you couldn't reach me. To make me think you wouldn't forgive me", I had to pause for awhile, and then continued.

"He knew that the necklace meant so much to me and was a promise to hold on to you. Then he placed it in front of your apartment, so it would look like I had broken up with you. I had to move with my father to Connecticut. He thought it would make me forget about you and at the same time stay close with Jack and his family".

"What happened after you moved?", he said

"My father's company had experienced some hard times for a long period, that's why he wanted me to marry Jack in exchange for Jack's father to help him with his company. His father knew how much his son was in love with me. But I couldn't marry someone I never loved.

So I stopped having contact with my father, and then I moved back to New York in hope that we would find each other someday".

He smiled at me, and kissed me softly on my forehead.

"But we did, when you walked into my life, there were no one else, Ana, we can start over, nothing is too late".

"Christian, all my life I have always wanted to find true love, and I did with you. I have always loved you, you never lost me".

He raised himself from the sofa, then he took my hand and followed me out his office.


	5. Chapter 5

When we were outside Christian's building. It was still dark, but a little windy. I could feel the chills running down my spine which made me shiver. My hands turning to white from the cold. But then I felt something warm on my shoulders. It was Christian's blazer. His warm hand held mine, following me to his black BMW.

He opens up the door for me. "Thank you gentleman". He smirked at me, and then said "You are welcome, my sexy bunny",I couldn't stop laughing. All these years had gone by and he still remembered the Halloween party I and Kate had arranged at her place where I was dressed up as a playboy bunny and he as a captain.

He opens up the door on his side, and sits in the car.

"You never grow old Christian", I said and smiled at him. "What is fun in that?", "That's why I love you", and before I could control myself. I wrapped both my arms around him, and kissed him passionately, and he deepened the kiss.

Then he stopped and looked at me "If I keep going, I don't know if we will ever get home", he said. I became wet at the thought of it. All I could think of was "We can continue at your place". He smiled at me. "So greedy miss Steele, but first the foreplay". He pushes the gas pedal, and at the moment we raced through New York City. It was the best feeling I've had in a long time. He knew how to push me to the limits. Burning desire by Lana Del Rey was playing from my iphone I had plugged in the car. I was totally in for the mood.

"Faster Christian, faster. I want more". He laughed "That's the Ana I remember". I had to admit that New York was beautiful at night. It reminded me how much I loved the city. A city where everything could happen. Before my days were grey and all days were alike, but someone must have seen it and added colours to it. Because this day was indescribable and different in many ways. Someone had freed my heart that had been trapped for so long. This freedom was the most beautiful feeling I hadn't felt in years. It made feel alive again.

I don't know how long we had been driving, but when Christian started to drive slowly I knew we were almost there. Curious, I looked outside to get a glimpse of where we were. The moment the car passed a street sign, I was completely speechless, we were in the richest part of Upper East Side, New York. It was here that I once had spent my childhood years with Kate, since her parents used to live here.

When the car was in front of the garage he took the remote controller beside him and opened up the garage door, then he drived slowely in.

The Gift by Jim Brickman & Martina Mcbride started playing on my iphone. I stilled for a moment. Christian looked at me, he knew what I was thinking of.

"Do you remember this song?" he asked.

"It was the song we kissed to for the very first time".

He parked the car and it was silence for a couple of minutes until he said, "I often listen to this song, because it reminds me of you", then my grey eyes met his blue eyes. "The day you went away I have been wishing you to come back to me. But I guess if two people are meant to be with each other they will find their way back",

His words could affect me so much, to know he was missing me all these years was like a knife twisting around my wounded soul. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. All I could say was

"Christian, I love you".

He came closer to me until our foreheads touched each other. I closed my eyes so I could feel him, knowing he was right in front of me. He smelled wonderful, a sweet scent I had fallen in love with already. He was my only prince charming who could save me. When I could feel his lips on mine it was like heaven.

The moment we opened the door to Christian's penthouse. I couldn't believe what I had seen. It was so big, at least three floors. The house was a mixture of mordern and antique. The furnitures were in a roccoco style. I was starting to like this place. It felt like I was in a Jane Austen novel. I sat down on the nearest armchair, and looked at the chandelier which was hanging above me. Christian placed his brown leather bag beside me and went to the kitchen. He came back with a box of chocolate and placed it in front of me. "I know you like chocolate", he said, and smiled kindly.

"You know me so well Christian".

"I am going to do something downstairs, make yourself at home", he kissed me, and then he was out of sight. I had to take it all in. This place made me feel like I was a princess. I waited a couple of minutes, but Christian was still not here.

Then I looked at the box, and opened it. I couldn't stop smiling. He remembered that I loved chocolate, surprised I saw a note, and out of curiousity I read it.

- If you need me, you know where to find me

I couldn't stop smiling. He knew that I loved playing games with him. Excitement and anticipation rushed through my veins. This could be a fun night. I put the note on the table and went downstairs where he had left.


	6. Chapter 6

When I went downstairs I ended up in a white room with a couple of loungers and some tropical plants. I looked around to get an overview of where I was. The room had an exotic atmosphere. In that moment it felt as if I had been transported from the cold New York to Hawaii. This is here Christian probably relaxed a lot after long days at work. The thought of him made me miss him even more.

When I looked closely at one of the loungers, I could see Christian's navy suit nice folded, his rolex watch and tie was on top. Beside was a black bikini set. He couldn't be far away that's for sure, and the bikini set was obviously for me. I was starting to like this game, and the thought of what his plans were for me made me smile. But just a few feet from me was a door that I had not noticed before. I tried to open it, but it was closed. Suddenly, I heard someone was laughing cheerfully. It could not be other than Christian.

"If you want to find me, you have to look up". I looked up, but the only thing I could see was the white wall.

"Where are you? I can't see you".

Then I saw a videocamera on the wall and smiled. This game was getting to a whole new level, to tease him I stuck my tongue out to make him a little irritated

"Miss steele, you are a naughty girl. What are we going to do about that?"

I smiled innocently like a little girl.

"As a punishment, you have to do everything I tell you to do. Take off your clothes, you know how to put on a show for me". I did what I was told, all I wanted to do was to please him. I started to unbutton my blouse slowly, and then started to unzip my skirt.

"Do you want more?", I asked him

I could picture him smiling on the other end "I don't think I'll ever get enough, You're too delicious like an ice cream on a hot summer day. I could taste all the time". The thought of him being turned on because of me was a victory. I was going to win this game.

Afterwards,I started to take off my bra and panties and threw them on the camera.

"Do you like what you see, daddy?", I teased him and blew him a kiss

"Ana, you are so beautiful, like a Greek goddess. God I want you".

"What do you want me to do now?", I said, and then I was swinging around.

"Anastatia, you have been a good girl, come and find me"

The door opened and I couldn't believe what I saw. A swmming pool surrounded with beautiful greek decorations, and a big bubble bath across the pool. Heaven was definititly on earth. The moment I put on the bikini a beautiful piano song was playing, which made it look more romantic.

I dived into the water, and swam across the pool. The feeling of being in the water was liberating. It had been months since the last time.

Christian appeared from the other entrance right in front of me with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He placed them by the bubble bath, and approached me until he was standing in front of me. I looked up, and the sight of him was breathtaking. He had perefct abs which showed how well he exercised. Christian was not just perfect on the outside, but better on the inside. The best thing was that he was all mine.

"What you see is what you get"

I took his hand, and dragged him into the water. Everything happened so fast and when I couldn't see him I panicked.

"Christian", I screamed, He couldn't drown now, not when I finally had him in my life again.

But Christian appeared above the water and held me close to him.

"Got you".

I turned around to face him.

"Christian, you scared the hell out of me. Don't do this to me"

"You love me that much?", he asked teasingly

I smiled at him. "You know I do" then I kissed him.

After being in the water for awhile Christian followed me to

the bubble bath. A red rose was placed between the two glasses. Christian took the rose and gave it to me. "A rose for this beautiful lady", I smiled at him, and took it.

"Thank you so much my love", He knew I loved roses so much. It smelled so good. Christian popped the champagne bottle. and handled me a glass, then poured me some,

"This night has been the best night for a very long time", he said.

"For me too"

My glass met his glass, making a beautiful sound. The champagne tasted really good, too good to be true. I came closer to him, and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Are you tired sweetheart, do you want to sleep?"

"Christian, I'm never tired when I am with you". He kissed me and started touching my copper brown hair, and looked into my grey eyes.

"I don't think we are going to sleep so much tonight", he smirked

I knew what he was thinking of, and I couldn't stop chewing on my lower lip. This was better than I had expected.

"I'm ready when you are", I whispered in his ear.

He stood up and lifted me and then carried me somewhere I didn't know.


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's note:

I am a little discouraged to continue writing the story, because there have

been some readers who don't understand the story and for that reason didn't like the story.

I don't know if everyone feels

that way. But it would be great if you could write your opinion in the review part. I

will decide during this week if I am going to continue writing or take it down.


	8. Chapter 8

Writer's note:

I am a little discouraged to continue writing the story, because there have

been some readers who don't understand the story and for that reason didn't like the story.

I don't know if everyone feels

that way. But it would be great if you could write your opinion in the review part. I

will decide during this week if I am going to continue writing or take it down.

Edit:

Thank you so much for your support! It's great to know that some of you like the story.

For this reason I will continue writing. I know this story can be confusing for some, so I will try to clarify some details to make it easier for you to understand. The first four chapters are very important!

To understand the story (SPOILERS! Don't read this part if you haven't read the story)

In the first chapter Ana is on her way home from work. On that day she is working late, and it's very dark outside, but she decide to walk home even though it's dark. She lives not so far away from her work, but it's not close either. But she is tired on that day, so she regret that she didn't call the cab to drive her home. The street on that place is very dark, and there are no one to be seen. Christian is actually on his way to his office that evening to get his paperwork which he had forgotten in the office. When he is driving he sees Anastatia walking alone, he is actually surprised to see her after all these years, but he stops by Anastatia to see if she remembers him, but will wait if he gets any reaction from her. It has been years since they met. But Ana is very tired on that day so she can't focus properly. She only ask the driver to drive her home. But doesn't look at the driver at all, so she doesn't know who the driver is. When the driver stops she says that she doesn't want to be alone. (I will reveal more why she says this in chapter 7!) Christian continue driving to his office, and she follows him. But the buildning is dark since everyone is home from work.

Christian follows Ana to his office.

But when they arrive in the office. Christian is turning the lights on his office and look outside. Anastatia looks at the painting and is surprised to see her favorite painting in the office, but when Christian ask her if she remember it. It's the first words she hears from him and the voice is familiar. She gets fully awake because she is shocked it's Christian

She hasn't seen him for years.

Then the story switch to the past when Ana was still a college student. She and Kate were classmates, and decide to go to the bar, and it's when Ana meets Christian for the first time. When they talk they feel like they were meant to meet each other,they understood each other, because they are having difficulties at home.

But back then Christian was not rich, while Ana is from a rich family. Christian wants to own a company one day, but he gets discouraged. Ana is very optimistic, and in the bar it's Ana's favorite painting ( a copy of the original. Christian has bought the original to have it in his office. More of this will be revealed in chapter 7). Ana Encourage Christian to follow his dream. Christian falls in love with Ana, because she is a strong and independent lady. (The painting, is actually a symbol for independency, look it up if you want to know more! ). She motivates him to follow his dream, he writes the number down and give if to her.

The story switch back to future! Ana is proud that Christian has become a CEO of his company, because it was his dream. But she feels guilt. Because her father never liked Christian when Ana and Christian were dating during the college years since he was from a poor family. Ana's father had difficulties with his company, and he knew a business partner who would help him. But he would only help him if his son Jack would marry Ana. Because he knew his son Jack loved Ana. Ana's father planned out a masterplan! He told Jack to kiss Ana at Ana's graduation so it looked like she was cheating on Christian.

Ana's father also left the necklace in front of Christian's house so it looked like Ana had broken up with Christian. But Christian finds about it and then it was too late because she had moved to Connecticut with her father. Christian tries calling Ana, but never picked up.

All these years Ana believed that Christian stopped loving her because she thought Christian believed that she cheated on him. Christian thought she had broken up with her because she never called him back, until the truth get revealed when Christian and Ana is talking in his office that evening.

The story is called my memory because Ana remember her years in college, when she met Christian, and when she remembers everything went wrong for them because of Ana's father.

-All I can say now is that Kate, Jack and Ana's father will be part of the story. That's all I can reveal this time!


	9. Chapter 9

Christian carried me back to the white room, and then followed me to a door by the stairs, which I hadn't seen until now. He opened the door and pushed me in. It was a small bathroom with only one shower. Christian held my face so he could look at me closely. "Anastatia, I'm always ready for you. God, this is going to be a long night after all"."Christian, It has been years. I can't wait any longer". "Anastatia, you will never wait again. Remember if one of us dies the other can't survive". He turned on the shower, and then took off my black bikini and threw them on the floor. Christian pushed me into the shower, against the wall, until I could not move. The hot water was running down my face. "Anastatia, close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you to.". I nodded. When he came closer to me he whispered in my ear "You are still on the pill?", I couldn't stop smiling "I am Mr. Grey".

"Well then we can finally start, are you ready miss Steele?"

"I am always ready when you are".

He started to take some hair shampoo in my hair. The feeling was incredibly delicious. It was a mixture of all good things in life, and only one man could make me feel this way. Only one man could fullfil my wishes and it was Christian. My Christian Grey.

"Anastatia, can you feel me?"

"Christian, You feel so good". He kissed me and then I could feel his warm hands touching my breasts, continuing down my belly and along my inner thighs. His touch left me moaning with anticipation, and my breath was getting heavier.

"You are so beautiful Anastatia. Sweet as candy. A beauty which is irresistible.

An unique soul which is similar to mine. You will always win my heart. Together we are invincible". His words were like a beautiful poetry, and his voice was so soothing that I could hear him talk forever.

"Anastatia, I am only asking for one thing, can I have your trust?". My eyes were still closed, and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was standing in front of me.

"Christian, I will always trust you". He kissed me once more, and then he took both my hands above my head, ordered me to keep them still. I did what I was told. He was my only master. I could hear him take off his swimming trunk, and then I felt his hands spreading my legs, and before I knew it he was inside me.


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped out from the shower and Christian turned it off. The water from my hair was dripping down to the ground. He stood in front of me and started to touch my bottom lips. I wrapped both my arms around his waist and pulled him against me, so I could feel his skin touching mine. Christian pushed my hair behind my ears so he could see me clearly.

"Christian, That was wonderful. You know you're the only one who could make me feel this way".

"always for you Miss Steele". He kissed me and

then let go of me. Christian came back with two white towels, and hang one of them on the wall. He started drying my body with slowly movements. The fabric felt so smooth against my skin. He wrapped it around my body. Christian took the other towel, and started to dry himself. I started staring at him from head to toe. He was one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I could still not believe I was the only woman who could have him. The moment, he caught me staring at him I looked away.

"Is it something you like, Miss Steele?" He wrapped the towel around him.

A little embarrased, I started to blush.

"Anastatia, you are one cute bunny". Christian took my hand and followed me out to the white room.

When we were about to go upstairs to Christian's bedroom, a loud sound echoed through the room which made me jump. But when I recognized the sound I knew it couldn't be anything other than my iphone. All I could think about was who would call me this late. I searched for it in one of the pockets of my skirt, which was still lying on the floor. When I found it I was happy to see it was Kate.

"Ana, where are you? I called you earlier but you didn't pick up ".

"I am with someone, Kate. I will call you back tomorrow",

"Wait Ana, with whom? You need to tell me"

Christian approached me, and then he took my iphone from my hand.

"She is with me". There was a long pause on the other end

"Christian, is that you?"

Christian brought the phone back to me.

"I think you know who it is, Kate", I said

"Oh my God Ana, why haven't you told me anything?"

"I'm sorry Kate. It happened so fast"

"Ana, don't be sorry. Omg, I can't believe the fortuneteller was right. Do you remember she said that you will meet the love of your life again. She was right, and now everything just happens. This is so sweet, Ana. Now you better find your man, he is waiting for you"

I couldn't stop laughing. This was kate at her best.

"Dream sweet Kate. See you tomorrow"

"Good night, oh wait. I don't think you will get so much sleep tonight, cutiepie".

"You bet, good night Kate" The moment Kate hung up I looked at Christian, and

we both couldn't stop laughing.

"Same old Kate, I really miss her brilliant comments".

"There are more to come, that's for sure". I said

He smiled at me and then

something had attracted Christian's attention.

He looked at my skirt and blouse which were lying on the floor, and started to chuckle

"I wonder what Mrs. Smith will think I'm up to". Curious I asked

"Who is Mrs. Smith?". He started to look at me and said

"She is my housekeeper. After seen this she is wondering who I'm with. She always tells me that I have to find someone before it's too late. I have never dated any other woman, because you're the only woman in my life"

I smiled at him with a sly smile, and started to play with his damp hair

"Then I guess I am the lucky one. Who wouldn't be with this handsome man?.

"Miss Steele, are you trying to seduce me?

"If you are seducable"

He kissed me, and whispered

"Only for you".

I stared at my clothes. He knew what I was thinking about.

"Let's play a game with Mrs. Smith. I want to see her reaction tomorrow.

Now it's time to go to my bedroom. I want to show you something".

I followed him, and all I could think of was what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

When Christian and I stood in front of his bedroom, I was so excited like a little child, that I was about to jump up and down. He smiled at me and then said: are you excited Miss Steele?"

"You have no idea Mr. Grey". He reached for the door and then put his hand on

the doorknob. The moment Christian opened the door my eyes went wide open. I gaped at him in surprise. " Do you like what you see Miss Steele?".

"Christian, it's wonderful"

I stepped slowly inside, and all I wanted to do was to observe every detail. His bedroom was in a class by itself. It was spaceous and big. the masterbed was covered with black duvet sheets with white pillows. On each side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp. Above the bed was a beautiful painting of Paris. What I noticed was that Christian must like reading, because he had two shelves with books. Beside the shelves was a vinyl player, and a vinyl plate of Frank Sinatra was still in it. But what made me smile was when I saw a photo of us when we were still in college hanging on the wall. We looked so young, but we were still the same.

In front of the bed was a glass closet with sliding doors. It was open and I peeked inside to get a glimpse of what was in there. There were a lot of suits hanging on one side, most of them in navy. But it wasn't strange, because it was his favorite colour which happened to be mine as well. The other side was his white shirts and some shirts by Ralph Lauren. Underneath was a shelf with suitcases and leather bags, and also some small drawers. I was so busy observing the room that I hadn't noticed Christian was right beside me. He took a light blue shirt which was hanging in the closet and gave it to me. "This will keep you warm".

"Thank you, Christian"

I let my iphone that I was still holding in my hand on the nightstand, and then let go of the towel, which fell on the floor.

when I was going to take my shirt on, I felt someone coming behind, kissing me on my shoulder, and then hugging me tightly. It was Christian. I turned around and saw that he had already changed into a grey Calvin Klein boxer. His lips traveled down my earlobe, and then traced featherly kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He began to tickle me and I couldn't stop laughing. "What are you doing Christian?"

This was playful Christian. I really liked him this way. He carried me to the bed, and made me sit on his lap, then took the light blue shirt from my hand and dressed me.

"Ana, you are like an innocent bunny I want to keep forever", I traced a finger on his cheek and kissed him. He smiled broadly and his eyes sparkled when he saw me licking and biting the bottom lip.

"Anastatia, you know you turn me on when you are acting like this. But first I have to show you something". I raised myself, so Christian could open the drawer of the nightstand. He took a black box, with a beautiful pattern of gold. When he opened it, something was shining brightly. It was definititly the most beautiful thing which existed on this planet.

"Christian, I have missed it so much. Are you sure you want to give it to me? You know what that means"


	12. Chapter 12

He looked right into my eyes.

"I gave it to you for holding on to me when we first became a couple, and when I knew you meant more than anything to me. But the day you went away, and I saw it lying in front of the door. A piece of me died, and I can't describe how much it hurt me, Anastatia. I want to give it back to you, because there is no one else I want to be part of my life. You are the only person worth fighting for, because your love means more than anything I could dream of. I can only give it to you if you want me to."

"Christian, you know that this necklace is everything to me. What my dad did with it when he placed the necklace in front of the door can't change what it means to me.

When I have it, I know I belong to you, and you know that I don't belong to anyone else".

Christian took the necklace from the black box. The necklace was a heart of gold, engraved with the letters, Love of my Life. It was like I remembered it, so many years ago. He took the necklace around my neck, and kissed me on the cheek. I had to touch it to know it was there. I looked at Christian who was sitting beside me, and kissed him on his soft lips.

"Christian, can I ask you something?", He looked at me curious "Anastatia, you can ask me anything you want".

"How did you know it was me walking on my way home from work?". He looked at me, and then said: "I didn't know it was you. I was actually on my way to get some paperwork I had forgotten in my office earlier today. But when I saw you, I couldn't believe it was you. You looked so tired, and I wanted to help you because I love you Anastatia. I wanted to see if you still remembered me, but you didn't want to look at me. The only thing you wanted to do was to drive you home, and then you said you didn't want to be alone. Anastatia, you know you can tell everything".

My eyes were filled with tears and I wanted to hold them back, but I couldn't. I turned away.

Christian took his hands on my face so I was forced to look into his eyes. "Anastatia, I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?". I could see his eyes were filled with tears, and I brushed them away and kissed him.

"Christian, It's not your fault. But when I tell you what have happened. I don't think you want me".

"Anastatia, I want you no matter what have happened to you".

I took a long breath, to try to calm myself down.

"When me and my dad moved to Connecticut I waited for you to call me, but when you didn't I thought you didn't want to forgive me after Jack kissed me. I knew I had lost you Christian. Not so many days after we moved my dad told me I had to get married to Jack, so Jack's father could help my father with his company. It was a big ceremony, but Christian it was all so wrong. How could I marry someone I never loved? When we were on the altar, I told that I couldn't do it and then ran off. Everyone was in shock you could say".

Christian looked at me and started to touch my hair.

"My father and I argued so much after that day. He told me that he didn't want to support me and that I have betrayed him. I packed my stuff and moved to New York, and told him not to contact me anymore. The first month

I lived with Kate and when I got a job I could earn money for an apartment. But all my life I have always felt alone, with my father who didn't understand me and then loosing you. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. Kate was so worried about me, so she sent me to the psychologist. I was diagnosed with depression and started using medication. Once it was so servere I had to get hospitalized. Christian you deserve someone better than me. You can leave me now if you want me too."

He hugged me tightly, "Anastatia, I will never leave you. You belong with me. Our love was never easy, but it was worth it. I will always love you. You will never be alone anymore. I will always protect you. You are safe with me"

"Christian, you are the light of my life, my soul and my heart"

He kissed me

"Anastatia, it's time to sleep"

I blinked at him "you don't mean that?"

He studied me while I started to undress myself.

and smirked at me "I think we can wait with the sleeping"


	13. Chapter 13

I was awoken by the light that shone through the window. When I turned around to the left side of the bed , I couldn't see Christian, he must be awake already. After a while I decided to get up from bed, and put the shirt on. I went to the window and drew the curtains. New York was definititly beautiful when it was sunny. Then I heard someone opened the door

"Good morning sunshine". I turned around and there stood Christian at the door. His sleeked hair and navy blue suit made him look gorgeous.

"Hey Beautiful" I said in a flirty voice. He came towards me, and kissed me passionately. The moment we kissed, an old woman appeared to the door. She was holding my bag, skirt and blouse in one hand and a pink Victoria Secret shopping bag on the other hand.

"Christian, I found this bag on the sofa and the skirt and blouse downstairs. I don't know who it belongs to. Here is the lingerie and underwear you asked me to buy", When she looked at me and then at Christian, she stood still, and gaped at us, embarrased she dropped the things on the floor.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith" Christian said.

"Christian, I'm sorry for interrupting both of you", and then she closed the door. We couldn't stop laughing,

"She is so cute Christian. I feel so sorry for her".

"Don't be, she is used to do things for me. But she was really surprised when I asked her to buy underwear and lingerie" Christian said and smiled at me.

I started to touch his hair. "My handsome man, what have you been doing while I was asleep?". He was holding around me, and kissed me softly.

"I have done some paperwork, so I can spend this beautiful Saturday morning with my favorite woman in the world"

"What plans do you have for me Mr. Grey?". He looked at me, and whispered in my ear

"Miss Steele, today I have many plans for you. But first we should eat breakfast. I'm starving".


	14. Chapter 14

I walked slowly over to my stuff which Mrs. Smith had dropped to the floor, and lifted the Victoria Secret shopping bag, excited I took out the underwear and lingerie. Everything was in black. I began to unbutton my shirt, and I could see Christian eyeing all of my movements. He gasped when he saw me put on the underwear.

"What do you think?"

"Anastasia, you look really beautiful in black underwear. I knew I was right when I told Mrs. Smith to buy you something in black". I hugged him tightly, and he smelled wonderful. He kissed me softly on my forehead.

I put on my blouse and skirt which were still on the floor, then put my iphone in my bag.

We went to the kitchen. Mrs. Smith was finished making the breakfast, and the table was filled with delicious food. One plate consists of fruits and berries, a basket filled with croissants, an another plate filled with ham and cheese, two small bowls, one filled with jam and another filled with butter, and a mug filled with orange juice.

Mrs. Smith was washing some dishes and turned her head in our direction when we arrived the kitchen. A little shy she turned off the sink and dried her hands, then approaching us.

"Mrs. Smith, I have to introduce you to someone very special in my life. This is Anastasia Steele". She smiled at me and raised her hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Miss Steele". "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Smith". She started to look at Christian and then at me.

"I'm so sorry Christian for coming into your bedroom without knocking on the door. She must be someone really special. You never bring any women to your house" she said kindly.

"She is one special woman", Christian said and looked at me, making me blush.

"Well, I should continue tidying the house. I hope the breakfast tastes good"

She rushed out from the kitchen and closed the door behind her. We sat down, and I took some strawberries from the plate, and started eating.

"I love watching you eat Anastasia". I winked at him.

"Christian, that means an another victory for me" He started laughing

"You are an amusing girl, Miss Steele"

I looked around the kitchen and saw two university diplomas hanging on the wall.

"Christian, you were always good in everything, I assume you finished your degree in economy". He knew where I was looking

"I finished my degree in economy at NYU and after that I studied law at Yale".

"Christian, so you are a lawyer?"

"You could say that. I'm an owner and a managing partner of a law firm"

"Now, I know where to run to when I have problems"

"Anastasia, your problems are always my problems. You know you can always come to me when you need me"

I smiled at him, then I looked outside the window.

"It's a beautiful day Mr. Grey, Where will you take me?" He smiled

"Miss Steele, for now it's a surprise. I know you like surprises"

"Mr. Grey, you know me so well"


	15. Chapter 15

After eating breakfast , I remembered that I had to take the pill. I opened the bag , which hung on the chair and tried to find my pills. Christian looked very curious at me.

"Is something wrong Anastasia?" he asked a little bit worried. When I finally found the pills , I looked up at him.

"I just remembered that I have to take the pill". He raised himself up from the chair and found a glass in one of the kitchen cabinets. Then he poured some water from the sink, and gave it to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey". He smiled at me, and bent down to kiss me. His lips felt soft to mine. "Everything I do, I do for you". I smiled back, drank the water and swallowed the pill.

Christian started to walk around the kitchen, his eyes were following me in every step he made, then he came back to me and took my hand.

"My driver, will be here in any minute and take us to the place I want to take you".

"Christian, I need to brush my teeth". I said calmly

He followed me out the kitchen, and suddently I saw a stair which I hadn't seen before.

"Your house is really big, what's up there?" He looked at me with his intense eyes, and then smiled

"It's like a fun fair for adults. I will show you later"

"With a lot of games to play?". He smirked and I could see his eyes sparkled.

"Do you like playing games Anastasia?" I nodded and smiled innocently. Christian held my head so he could see me closely.

"Do you want to play a game with me tonight?"

"You know I love playing games with you". He kissed me.

"Miss Steele, I am already looking forward tonight". Christian started to walk and I looked back to the stair wondering what was waiting for me.

"Anastasia, I will be waiting in the living room". I turned back to face him.

"I promise not to take a long time"

"Take the time you need miss Steele". I went to his bedroom, and opened the door to the bathroom. By the sink I could see someone had put a pink toothbrush, toothpaste, a makeup set by Chanel and some Avene products with a note written in a beautiful handwriting:

To Anastatia Steele.

I hope that you make yourself at home.

Mrs. Smith

This was really sweet of Mrs. Smith. I was starting to like this woman. It wasn't a surprise

that Christian had hired her as his housekeeper. She was making everyone feeling welcomed,nthat's for sure. When I was finished brushing my teeth, something was vibrating in one of my skirt pockets. It was my iphone. I picked it up and saw it was Kate:

"Good morning sweetie

How is it going with the lovebirds?"

"Everything is going great Kate. I have met his housekeeper, Mrs. Smith. She is

the sweetest. Christian and I have been eating breakfast, and he is going to take me somewhere."

"I am so happy for you. Do you know where he is going to take you?"

"Kate, he told me it was a surprise."

"Christian with his surprises"

"You bet, kate"

"What do you mean Ana?"

"Well, his house is really big, and today I got to know that he has something

that he calls a fun fair for adults"

"Wow, A fun fair for adults. That's something Ana, I am wondering what he means by that"

"Me too"

"Ana, I have to go, but have fun today, no matter what his plans are for you"

"I sure will, Kate"

After talking to Kate, I went to the living room where my Christian was waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

When I stepped inside the living room I could hear someone was laughing. Christian was sitting comfortable on the sofa with his hands resting on his knees. It was a tall man wearing a black suit standing across him with light brown hair and green eyes, probably his driver.

"I hope that I didn't take so long time Mr. Grey" I said and the men turned in my direction.

"Anastasia, there you are. I and Alan were just talking. By the way, Alan this my girlfriend Anastasia Steele". I couldn't stop smiling. Christian calling me his girlfriend was something special. The thought of us finally being a couple made me want to dance around like a little child. Dreams really come true. The tall man approached me, and I shoke his hand: "I'm Alan Kennedy, Christian Grey's driver". "Anastasia Steele, nice to meet you". Christian raised slowly from the sofa. "Christian, why haven't you told me before that you have a girlfriend? Have you been hiding her in a cave all this time" I could see myself starting to blush. "Alan, if you know me well. I like to keep my private life private". Alan started to roll his eyes. "Typical you Christian".

We went outside Christian Grey's apartment and waited for the elevator door to open.

When we walked inside the elevator and it took us to the garage. Someone who was washing a car waved at us. It was one of Christian's neighbours. "It's a beautiful day Mr. Grey. It hasn't been this sunny for a long time". "Mr. Collins, it's going to be a great day". We walked to Christian cars.

"Which car do you want me drive today?" Alan asked Christian. He looked closely to all of his cars, and then pointed to a black SUV Audi. "Let's take this baby for a ride".

I and Christian sat in the backseat. Alan plugged on his iphone. The moment we drove outside the garage I could see the beautiful Autumn sun shining through the trees. All the leaves had turned into great colours, but it was definititly one of the hottest Autumn days of the year. Since on this day I could still be wearing a skirt and not be freezing. The song, there she goes by the La's was playing in the car.

"Christian, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Ana. If I tell you. It's not a surprise anymore"

"Christian, it's driving me crazy". He smiled at me.

"So impatience miss Steele. I will give you one clue. It's a paradise for girls"

I looked outside the window thinking about the meaning behind the clue.


	17. Chapter 17

The Writer's note

I have to say thank you so much for spending your time reading and reviewing this story.

Your support means a lot to me! I love reading your reviews, because then I know what you like about the story, and what I can improve. I have many ideas for this story, and since it's a romance/crime story all I can say for now is there will be surprises, action, making the love story very intense.

What is your opinion about the story?

And as a writer it's great to know what do you think will happen next?


	18. Chapter 18

After driving for awhile, Alan parked the car in front of a big building.

"Anastasia, we're finally here. I know you love shopping" Christian said. Why haven't I thought about it before. I must have had my thoughts somewhere else, because this was definititly paradise. Kate must be thrilled when I'm going to tell her about it later.

Christian went outside and opened the car door for me, then took my hand and pulled me outside.

"Alan, I will call you when we're finished", He said and slammed the door. I looked around and the place was crowded, probably because it was weekend and the weather was really beautiful. I had to admit it was a great Autumn day after all. There were a lot of sitting places outside, the children were playing and some people were talking loudly. Christian was still holding my hand tightly and kissed me softly. "I love these moments with you". I smiled back.

"I love being here with you". On our way to the building I could see people starting to stare at us, some of them were whispering and pointing at us. The women were trying to attract Christian Grey's attention, but he was completely uninterested and totally ignored them.

"It seems like I am not the only woman who likes you" I said, trying to tease him.

"Anastasia, You're the only woman on my mind".

When he said those words I felt a little proud. For me he was the same Christian Grey I remembered many years ago, A man who was smart, intelligent and secretly romantic, just looking at him I knew he had a bright future ahead of him. But the world around him had changed, he had become the most talked man in New York, an exceptional lawyer and he was now a very powerful man.

"Christian, how do you get used to all the attention? I don't know how I could handle it". He looked at me "I sometimes ask myself the same question. But when they constantly talk about you. You have to get used to it".

"You're right. Christian, your world is so interesting. I want to know more about it. Do you work as a lawyer or is it more paperwork?"

"Anastasia, it's more about paperwork now, since I own a law firm. I have other lawyers working for me. But sometimes when I am interested in a case, then I work as a lawyer".

"What kind of a lawyer are you?" He smiled at me

"Anastasia, I'm a criminal lawyer. I love cases involving some action, and when every day is not the same".

"I guess you always won in all of your cases, since you are so smart"

"Most of them, but not in the begining. It takes time to be a good lawyer. Hard work really pays off. You could say it's like a game. When you know how to play well, you always win. Because the game becomes easier the more you play it. It's like a cat who knows how to catch a mouse".

"Christian, you make things seem so easy. This place is huge"

The shopping center was really big with all kinds of shops. The first floor had shops like Ralph Lauren, Chanel, Dior, a bookstore, a shoe shop, lingerie shop and a soap shop. In the middle was an ice cream bar. Everyone was carrying different shopping bags.

"Anastasia, where do you want to start?". There were so many choices.

"Let's start with the bookstore. You like to read don't you". He smiled

"You are a good observer Anastasia. I really love reading".

And then we went to the bookstore,


	19. Chapter 19

The bookstore was quiet compared to the other shops, except from a couple of people trying to find the next book to read. There were so many books to choose from, it must be a dreamplace for people who like reading. We walked to a corner, hiding behind the bookshelves where no one could see us.

Christian picked up a book which had sparkled his interest.

"How many books do you have?" I asked, touching one of the bookcovers

"Too many, Miss Steele" He said calmly,

"Have you read all of them?" I asked starting to open one of the books.

"Most of them, but Miss Steele there is too little time when you are a busy man"

I closed the book, and looked at him.

"I remember when you used to read to me". He looked up at me with his intensive eyes "Anastasia, you really loved to be read to". I nodded, and he smiled at me.

" When you read to me I felt like leaving the world for awhile, dissapearing to an another place, just you and me".

He put the book he was holding in his hand back to where it belonged to and walked closer to me. His hand touching my lower lip

"Miss Steele, do you want me to read to you tonight?"

"Christian, I would love to" and then he kissed me


End file.
